Wrong
by LittleTwigs
Summary: Its Andy's first day back and things don't go as planned. Summery sucks I know. Story's better I promise. Multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

When Andy woke up on the morning of her first shift back from UC, She hadn't had a good nights sleep, actually she doesn't even remember the last time she _has_ had a full nights rest. Because when she came back she brought something with her. Nightmares. There mostly of just her and Nick back at that warehouse when he pulled the trigger. Except in her dreams it actually has a bullet in the gun. When she wakes up from her nightmares she contemplates whether she should go to Nicks apartment just to see if everything is normal. But in the end she decides its best not to.

She finally gets up out of bed and heads to her bathroom to take a shower. But when she looks in the mirror she sees she has some dark circles under her eyes. Great! She thinks. I get to go to work looking like a zombie.

While she was in the shower she was thinking about her first day back and how she wasn't really looking forward to seeing some people… (Sam) but she vowed that she would stay strong and not think about Sam and his new girlfriend, Marlo? I think? Anyway what does it matter because, it really doesn't matter! It's going to be a great day regardless of what people will think. But I better get going if I want to go see my Dad and still get to work on time.

She grabs her keys and her jacket and goes to her car. It takes about 10 minutes to get to her dads. But when she knocks on his door there's no answer. She goes to the back door and knocks on the door again, still no answer. She starts banging on the door yelling "DAD! Open the door!" She looks through a window and sees him on the floor with a bottle of alcohol so she busts the door open and runs to him.

"Dad, wake up"

"Can you hear me?"

"DAD! WAKE UP!" she screams.

By that time he starts moaning. "Dad it's just me Andy" she says. As he starts to get up he looks confused.

"Dad are you ok?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Tommy said.

"Its me dad, Andy." Andy said.

"No your not." Tommy said.

"Yes I am. Dad how much did you drink last night?" She said concerned.

"NO YOUR NOT YOUR CLAIRE!" He said.

"Dad, mom isn't here she left us 15 years ago remember?" She said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME CLAIRE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US HUH?" He said to Andy as he started to come toward her.

"I'm not Claire dad, Its me Andy, Your daughter." She said as she started backing up to the wall because he was coming towards her. Afraid what he might do to her because he's way to drunk to understand I'm not Claire.

He looks around considering what I said for a moment then, out of nowhere he punches me in the eye. "OW! DAD! ITS JUST ME ANDY!" she says. But as I keep backing away, he follows. Now I'm back against the wall and he is right in front of me. I don't know what to do. I don't know what _he_ is going to do. Then he punches me in the jaw. My face hurts so bad right now I can barely concentrate.

"DAD! PLEASE STOP!" I yell. But its no use he grabs me and throws me on the ground. I land on his glass table in front of his TV. That hurt so bad I can barely get up. But I do. I grab him and punch him in the face knocking him out.

"Oh my god" I say to myself. I start crying trying to decide whether I should leave him there or call someone. I decide to just leave him there. I don't care anymore. He promised me he wasn't going to get drunk again, I think this is the worst _it's_ ever been. I look at the clock and see its 7:50. I have 10 minutes to get to work. But I still just sit there crying. My face hurts, my mouth is bleeding and I have glass in my back.

I finally stand up and go to my car. But before I get in I carefully take the glass out. Luckily only one of the many pieces was in deep. I manage to get it out though. I get in my car and drive to work. 8:00 I say to myself. Parade starts in five minuets I get out of my car and I'm about to start walking when I realize that the blood from the glass on my back has gone through my shirt. I get a jacket out of my trunk and put it on along with a hat to kind of conceal my face. I walk in 15 and there's not a soul in sight. But I guess that works in my favor. But that also means parade is about to start so I run to the woman's locker room, change, then head out to parade I catch the last few minuets of franks speech. I thought I got away with it until I hear

"Nice of you to join us McNally" Frank said. Then everyone looked at me. Sam saw me and we made eye contact for a brief second then I put my head down so they can't see my messed up face.

"Sorry" I say. "It wont happen again"

"Not a good way to start your first day back" Frank said.

"Speaking of which. Lets all give a hand to Collins and McNally for the drug bust and a welcome back." Frank said.

They all congratulate us and we get a few pats on the back, which really hurt by the way.

"Serve, protect, and don't die out there." Frank said. Then he left and we all went to the bored to see who we were paired with today.

Swerak/Diaz

Shaw/Peck

Cruz/Dov

Collins/McNally

Phew. I say to myself. I really don't feel like Sam and his questions today. I walk out of parade and grab my bag. As I'm leaving I run into Traci.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Traci started. But soon stoped when she saw my face.

"OH MY GOD ANDY WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled.

"SHHHHHH! I don't feel like the whole Division knowing!"

"I'm sorry but Andy, what happened?"

"My drunk dad. That's what happened" I said.

"Oh Andy when was this? I just saw you last night," Traci said.

"This morning I went to go see my dad for the first time, and he thought I was Claire…" I said.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Traci said.

"I fell on his glass table and got some glass in my back but I got it out so it's fine. _I'm _fine." I tell her.

"Are you sure because I can call the Hospi-" she started but I cut her off.

"I'm Fine Traci, don't worry about me. I have to go Nick is waiting for me," I say. Then I start walking towards the car. Wow and I thought Sam was going to be the hard part of the day. Man was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK So i finally got this chapter up. I had some trouble with uploading but now i think i got it down. **

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews it really means alot because i didn't know how this story was gonna work out.**

**This chapter starts at the end of the same day as the last chap. This took me like 2 hours to write and since i finished 3 hours ago ****I've been trying yo upload so if the story is kinda jumbled up im sorry. next chapter some things will be explained.**

**So RR and ill love you forever**

**Disclaimer:disclaimed.**

After Nick and me got our last arrest of the day I was so tired, probably because I haven't slept or eaten in 2 days. I've been running completely on coffee, because that was healthy. As I was putting our last arrest in the cell, he decided that would be the perfect time to try and escape. Since I had just taken his cuffs off he had two hands. He whirled around punched me in the face and then pushed me into the wall. Since I hadn't slept or eaten in a while I was already dizzy, and this just made it a whole lot better. I fell to the ground and started going in and out of consciousness. It was late at night and nobody was around, even the booking guy decided to leave. I tried to get up and chase after him but I just fell right back down. Lucky for me Nick finally walked in seeing as how it was taking me longer to get him in a cell. He saw I was on the ground and came running to me.

"Andy!" Nick said. "Andy are you ok?"

"mhmm" I managed to say.

"What happened?" Nick said. "where's the suspect?"

"He… he tried to get away…I couldn't stop him.. I tried… he wen..went that way" i said pointing to the door towards the main office. "you need to go…. Get him"

"Its ok, if he went that way there's about a dozen cops still here on night shift that will see him trying to get away" nick said. Just then a cop came in with our suspect. "See" he said. "I told you"

She tried to smile but it was really hard to see.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I said.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" nick said as he came and sat down next to her.

"Today" I said. Nick just kept looking at me. He knew when I was lying. "Ok ok it was coffee." I said. Knowing he would just sit there and stare at me until I gave him a full answer I said, "two day ago was the last time I had a full nights sleep and a descent meal." I said. Nick just kept staring at me.

"Why?" he finally said.

"Just haven't had time I guess" I said.

"Well then we are skipping the penny tonight and going to get you some real food and get a full nights rest" nick said. I smiled at him caring enough to do that for me but I said "its harder than you think"

"Try me" nick said.

"Something always comes up" I said

"Is that the reason for the bruises?" nick asked.

"Yeah.." I said. "And cut back"

"What!?" nick yelled.

"Its nothing, never mind" I said trying to get out of this conversation.

"The hell its not!" nick yelled again.

"Ugh, after my dad punched me a few times he picked me up and threw me on his glass table in front of the TV ok?" I said.

"Did you go to the hospital?" nick asked. I was afraid he might say that.

"No."

"Andy. It could get infected. You need to at least get it looked at." Nick said in a serious voice.

"I got the glass out and the bleeding stopped an hour ago so I'm fine now." I said

"Andy, you fell on the table this morning. That's a long time for someone to bleed." Nick said.

"I know" I admitted.

"Well then will you at least get it checked out? For me?"

"Ugh… fine. But only because I don't feel like arguing with you right now." I said

"Uh huh. Sure." Nick said. And because I feel like crap right now, I said to myself.

After we went to the hospital we found out that one cut was really bad and needed stitches and that if I waited any longer it would have a been a lot worse. So I thanked Nick for telling me to go.

After that we went and got some food and went home to my place to eat. We sat on the couch in comfortable silence watching some TV episodes we missed while being UC.

"Do you think it will get any easier?" I finally said breaking the silence.

Nick, automatically knowing what I meant replied honestly "I don't know Andy, I don't know."

"hymf" I say.

"At least we have each other" Nick said.

"Yeah" I say in a sort of happy voice.

After we sat in some silence some more I say "can we please go to the penny?"

"No" nick said in a firm voice.

"Pretty please?!" I whine. "Its Frank and Noelle's engagement party!" I say hoping it would change his mind.

"No Andy, you need to sleep so you wont pass out again" nick said.

"I never actually passed out nick" I say.

"Well going in and out of consciousness is sort of along the lines of passing out" nick said.

"Just one drink, then ill come home. I promise." I say.

"uggghhh, fine" nick said. " Your really persuasive you know that?" nick said.

I laughed and said "yeah. But you love me and you know it." I said

"Well…" nick said. I punched him in the arm "Ow!" nick said. I just smiled and then we went to the penny.

As we were walking in I started looking for Traci. But instead I see Sam and Marlo sitting next to each other being all… boyfriend and girlfriend ish. "Ugh" I grown out. Nick heard that and said "are you sure you don't just want to go home and sleep?" nick said hopefully. But before I could answer Oliver started walking towards us "Hey! McNally!" he said. Lucky for me a certain new detective heard my name and started staring but I just ignored him.

"Hey Oliver" I said

"Glad you're here, the party just started so you guys haven't really missed anything. Oh and nick" Oliver said, "Gail is over there" he pointed to our usual rookie table.

Nick looked at me to see if I was fine and then nodded for him to go over there.

Oliver pointed towards Noelle so I start walking over there. Lucky for me it was right next to where Sam and Marlo were. Yay.

"Hey! There she is" Noelle said.

"Hey! Congrats!" I said.

"Thanks" Noelle said.

"I'm gonna go join the rookies over there but I'm so happy for you" I say

"Ok have fun. Oh! And welcome back!" Noelle said.

"Thanks" I say back.

As I'm walking towards the table I can feel someone's eyes on me. And I just know its Sam's.

"Hey! Where've you been" Traci said.

"You know, here and there" I say. As I sit down next to Traci who orders some more drinks.

"So how was life the 6 months we were gone" I say to the table full of Chris, Dov, Gail, Traci and Nick.

They start telling us stories about how cases have gone wrong or how the rookies made a rookie mistake. Than all a sudden Traci says, "you know he's been staring at you the whole night?"

I slowly turn around and we make eye contact for like a second before he turns to Marlo.

"Yeah well if he wants to talk to me he can just get up and ask" I say turning back around.

"Or you could go and talk to him" Chris said.

"I've got nothing to say to him" I say

"Yeah I mean its not like you were gone for six months without telling him goodbye or anything" Dov said. I just glare at him.

"Well its not like he said I Love You to me for the first time in the whole year we were dating while I was holding a bomb or anything" I say sarcastically back.

"He did what?" Gail said.

"Yep, I mean out of all the times, it takes the moment I'm about to die for him to say it." I said

In that moment my dad calls.

"Ugh" I say. They all stare at me. "Here we go again" I said before I answered. They all looked confused before I said "hey dad"

"Who is this?" my dad asked.

"Dad its Andy, we went through this, this morning" I said. Nick just keeps looking at me knowing that he is really drunk and that I probably wont get enough sleep tonight.

"Claire?" he asked.

"No, dad where are you?" I asked, but then the line went dead.

"ughhh" I say. " I have to go and track him down now, see you guys later." I said

"Do you need help?" nick asked.

"No. He doesn't sound too bad but I still need to go drive him home. Then ill probably end up staying there" I said. Nick just glared at me.

"I know, I know" I tell him. The others just looked as confused at before but that doesn't matter.

"See you guys later" I say then I walk out the door.

"Uh oh" Traci said. As Andy went out the door Sam got up and started walking quickly to catch up.

"What?" Nick said. Traci just nodded towards Sam.

"That should make her hell of a day a lot better" nick said.

"What was so bad earlier?" Chris said.

"Long story, Long story" nick said.

"Hey!" I heard Sam yell behind her.

"I can't do this right now okay, I have to go."

"So your just gonna come here and not talk to me at all?" Sam said.

"Look I would if I could right now but I have to go!" I said.

"Why?"

"Ok wanna talk now? Then lets talk" I say. "Lets talk about the fact that you promised me you wouldn't loose me without a fight. Or the fact that you finally tell me how you feel about me while I'm holding a friggin bomb. You broke my heart Sam.

"You left me at the bar waiting for you Andy!" Sam yelled

"I was about to leave to go to there when Luke came up to me and said I got in to the taskforce and that I had 5 minuets to decide. I didn't want to be that girl Sam. The girl that drops a really good job opportunity for a relationship that might not even work. I was about to go to the bar and give you a second chance but at the moment I didn't know what to do, so I just thought what's a few weeks right? Well weeks turned into months then months were soon enough half a year. I thought about you every day Sam. About whether you will forgive me for this, or give _me_ the second chance I was about to give you." I take a much needed breath. Then add "All my life people have left me for them to just come back and then leave again"

"Andy You can't keep using your mom as an excuse for all your problems. Your moms back, your dads 1 year sober, u and Luke are all good, so that just leaves me"

"My mom left about 2 weeks ago, my dad is most certainly NOT sober anymore hence the face and stitches on my back and Luke... Well were friends but it's not like me and Traci.

"Andy I-"

"Save it. I get it. It's always 'I'm so sorry Andy' or 'are you ok' and you know what? That just reminds me of how screwed up my life is and how screwed up _I_ am."

"Andy your not screwed up. Far from it, just have a bad track record"

"Well however you put it I'm stil-"

Andy's phone rings

"Hello"

The bartender that dad was at called.

" Where?"

"I'm already on my way"

"What?" Sam said

"My dad has gone crazy. I have to go"

"Wait! I'll go with you!"

"No, it's fine. Sam, I'll just take him home, ill be fine."

"But-"

"Sam."

"Fine whatever" he said.

I get into a cab as he walks back into the penny.

I had high hopes that my first day back would be great.

Oh how wrong I was. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am REALLY sorry this took forever. Its been like what? A week? idk. But it's here now! And i'm sorry it's so short but the next one should be longer and have more interaction with people. And a Sam and Andy convo. **

**The POV here is Andy's until it is noted Third person btw. Sorry it changes but i needed another POV at the end and ****couldn't decide who's so yeah. I really hope this is worth the wait for you guys. I apologize in advance for any and all spelling errors or grammar errors. I really love all the reviews yall give me. You guys are too kind *insert heart emoji here* love you all and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:disclaimed.**

On the way to the bar I cant help thinking that maybe I should have let Sam come with me. My dad might be worse than he was this morning. And having backup might not be as bad as it seems, even if it was Sam.

When I get to the bar I look for my dad. But it doesn't take that long because then a fight breaks out. I go over there to stop it but I just get pushed back. I try again and I finally get to my dad.

"Dad!" I say "Dad stop!"

"What are you doing here Claire?!" He said. "I told you to stay away!"

Great, he's angry and thinks I'm Claire, that's just peachy.

"Dad, no. It's me Andy. Your daughter." I say.

"Claire! Get out of here! I don't want you here. Go and leave me ALONE!" he says.

"No dad! It's me Andy. Lets just go home and get you to bed ok?" I say trying to get him out of the bar. We both end up leaving the bar and talking in the parking lot instead after I tried talking him in to it he finally did that much.

"Ok dad. Can you get in the car so we go home?" I say hopefully.

"Claire I'm not going home with you. You don't deserve me to be nice to you. YOU LEFT!" he's yelling again now.

"DAD! It's just me Andy ok?" I say, "We can just go home and figure this out." I say again.

"NO! I have had enough of you showing up here like this and saying everything fine." He says while pulling out a gun and pointing it at me.

"DAD! Just put the gun away. Please. Just put it down." I say in a really scared voice.

"NO! I've had enough. You deserve to be dead." He says. And just like that he pulls the trigger and shoots me in the stomach. I fall backwards to the cold wet ground, because of course it was raining. I start going unconscious and soon I am.

When I wake up I'm in my dads house on the couch still bleeding through the bandage my dad put on my gun shot wound. I am also completely soaked from the pouring rain during our "fight". I look around to see if he is here when I hear "Oh thank goodness. You are awake" he said.

"Yeah.." I say back confused.

"Do you know where you are and what happened?" he says.

"Yeah I'm at your house with a gun shot wound you gave me" I shot back bitterly.

"I am really sorry about that" he says very sincerely.

"I can't believe you did that. You didn't believe me you were so drunk." I say

"Still really am." He says. Then I notice it. He still has his gun in one hand and a bottle in the other. And he is slurring his words and sort of swaying.

"I don't think I can stop." He says taking another drink from his bottle.

"Yes you can. You just need some help.

"I cant stop I am to far gone. I don't want to hurt you anymore" he says while he sort of swings his gun around.

"Dad, just put the gun down." I say warningly.

"I'm not going to shoot you again if that is what you are worried about." He says

"No. I know what you are thinking. And you don't have to. We can fix this." I say a little scared of what he is about to do.

"If I'm still here I can always go back. I've already gone back. I can't do this anymore." He says as he is pulling up his gun towards his head.

"DAD! NO! Don't do this!" I say sitting up as fast as I can.

"Its too late" he says and he pulls the trigger for the second time that night. But this time it is him who gets shot, by himself.

"NOO!" I cry out.

**Xx**

**Third person POV**

**Back at the bar.**

Traci is sitting at the table with everyone when she gets a call.

It's the bartender at the bar that Andy's dad is at.

"Hello?" She says.

"Is this Traci? Andy's friend that comes sometimes with her to help her dad?" the bartender says.

"Yes..?" she says confused and slightly worried.

"Andy and her dad got in a pretty bad fight thinking she was this woman named Claire and then let to go talk outside when I heard it" the bartender said.

"Heard what?" she says more worried now.

"The gun shot." He says.

"OhMyGod." she says. By then everyone else at the table is watching Traci with a confused and worried expression on their face.

The bartender continued. " I went out there to see what happened and all that was there was a pool of blood." He said.

"How long ago? and where?" she says.

"Just now. Then I called you. I'm at the Seaford bar a block from the penny." He says

"Ok I'm on my way." she says, then hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Nick said.

"Uh.. That was the bar that Andy's dad was at. He said they got in a really really bad fight then they went outside, and then he heard a gunshot. He then went outside and no one was there." Traci says. Everyone was speechless until Dov said, "Well what are we waiting for we need to help her!" We all bolt up out of our chairs.

"Right! Ok someone call the station to meet us there" Traci says

"Should we tell Sam?" Chris said.

Again silence.

"Umm…." Traci says. "Lets tell Oliver instead."

"Hey Oliver!" Traci yells.

"What" he says.

"Come here" She says. He walks over to Traci.

"You aren't drunk are you?" Traci says hopefully.

"Nope this is my first." He says holding up a beer.

"Good because we have a really bad problem." She says. Traci fills him in, in like a minuet because we need to get over there and help Andy.

"WHAT!" he yells, dropping his beer. By then everyone is looking at them.

"We need to go there now. Get anyone who can help." Traci says.

"Ok, Ok um.. right" he says almost as speechless as the others.

"Oli. What's wrong?" Sam says.

"Andy" is all Oliver could say.

Sam along with everyone else bolts out the door and follows them not knowing what's happening

Oliver and Traci drive way past the speed limit to the bar. By the time we get there, there is a huge crime scene, police cars all over the place. I go over to see it and almost pass out by how much blood there is. I am really hoping it is not Andy's.

"Where do you think she is?" Oliver says.

"I don't know but we should check Tommy's house first." Traci says.

"Ok let's go. I will call the others and tell them to meet us there." Oliver says.

"Ok" Traci says.

Xx

We all are finally there. Police cars and all. Oliver and Noelle had night shift so they only came to the penny for the welcome back party for a few minuets anyway. So they had their uniforms on so they could go in the house. Before they are about to go in they hear a gunshot and a scream "no". They bust the doors open to find Andy a crying mess by her really messed up looking dad dead on the ground. Oliver just stands there not knowing what to do. Traci try's to see why he is just standing there but can't.

Oliver walks in the house further saying "Andy" "Andy hey, lets go"

"No.."she says crying her broken heart out "I..I can't leave him here. We.. we need an ambulance." She says still crying really hard.

"Andy he's gone. We can't help him. We need to get you out of here." Oliver says picking her up and practically dragging her out of the room. "Noelle" he calls.

"Yeah" she says

"I need your help to get her out of the house. She's really out of it' He says. She comes and helps him walk her outside and out the door. "Oh My God" Traci says and everyone looks around towards the crying, soaking wet Andy with a sad, depressed looking Oliver and Noelle. Sam sees her and almost looses it. He has never seen her like this. Why didn't I just go with her? He thinks.

Oliver try's to get her in the ambulance but she wont go she just breaks down right there. Nick and Traci run to Andy and try to help get her in but she wont move she just sits there on the sidewalk crying. Traci gives up and gets her a blanket and sits down next to her trying to calm her down.

Sam, Chris, Gail and Dov just stand there watching the scene before them, none of them knowing what to do.

Finally, Traci managed to get her in the ambulance to go to the hospital. Since she isn't family she couldn't go with her so instead Traci and Nick drive to the hospital together.

While Andy is in the ambulance she keeps thinking to herself how wrong she was to go to the bar by herself knowing it wouldn't end well.

Why am I always wrong? She thinks to herself.

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Just plain terrible? Love to hear your thoughts! So RR!**

**Side Note:**

**In all truths I started watching this when the first ep of this season came out so that made me a McCollins fan. I have watched all other seasons though. Don't get me wrong I love McSwarek but i feel like their relationship has just exploded even though i'm pretty sure Sam still loves Andy and Andy still loves Sam (well the ending of the third episode says otherwise now) but since Sam is with Marlo and Gail is gonna be with some girl named hanna? i think? anyway and in a promo Andy and Nick kiss so I am on the McCollins team and wish for more fics with them. LOL ok peace out *insert 2 fingers emoji****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i know this chapter is WAYYYY overdue and not very long but its here! this chapter is sort of just a filler chapter to get her past the hospital part so she can go home. Because that's where it will get interesting ;) this chapter is still kinda emotional at a part but not over dramatic because i thought it would be good for something not very dramatic after what happened. This chapter isn't a McSwerak OR a McCollins it's just Nick and Andy friendship (For now) and Andy/Sam not interacting with ****each other (For now) im not saying this is going to be a McCollins fic though so chill people. **

**AND WHOS EXCITED ABOUT TONIGHTS EPISODE "FOR BETTER, OR FOR WORSE" CUZ I AM! JUST A FEW HOURS YAYAYAYAY**

**Now without further ado.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimed**

**Andy's POV.**

When I wake up (well my eye's are closed but I'm conscience) I'm just laying in a hospital bed. I can hardly even remember what happened. I remember getting shot, then going to dad's house. Then Oliver and Noelle. Wait. Dad. "DAD!" I suddenly scream out, fully aware and conscience now.

"Shh. It's ok" I hear a voice say next to me. Still sitting up I look down and see his hand intertwined with mine. How long its been like that, who knows. I look up to see who it is. Nick.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"3 days.." he says.

"Really?" I ask again. He nods. "Wow" I say.

"So.." I start. "Out of those three days" I continue. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time" nick says finally.

"Nick.. You know you didn't have to do that." I say.

"Yes I did" he says back

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"I'm not gonna win this am I?" I say.

"Nope" he says back. Right then the doctor walks in.

"Ah. Ms. McNally. It is great to see you awake!" she says. "My name is Dr. smith. Let me just check on you real quick and sir?" she starts.

"Yeah" nick says.

"If you could just leave the room for a moment that would be great." She asks

"Yeah sure. I should go tell everyone your awake." He says.

"Everyone?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, just Traci, Dov, Chris, Gail, Oliver, Noelle, and.. Um yeah that's it. Nick says.

"Nick." Who else. I ask a little worried it's Sam.

"Umm.. Sam" nick finally says.

"See that wasn't so hard to tell me was it?" I say like it was the most normal thing in the world to be this cool about Sam.

"Yeah umm.. How much meds is she on?" nick asks sarcastically to the Doctor.

" .Ha very funny. Now go away so she can do whatever to me so I can get out of this god damned place."

"Ok Ok. Geez. The woman gets shot and turns into a diva." Nick says as he is walking out the door. The last thing he hears Is Andy laughing her guts out.

**Third Person POV**.

Waiting room.

"How is she? Is she awake?" Traci said the second she saw nick walk through the doors.

"Oh yeah. She's awake alright." Nick says with a short chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Traci asks. By then everyone is watching him.

"It means either that night is a total blur to her or she is trying REALLY hard to cover up her pain." Nick answers.

Everyone just looks at each other for a moment when Traci asks, "when can we see her?"

"The doctor is with her right now, but probably soon." Nick says. Just then the doctor comes rushing out.

"Andy just had a panic attack. Her blood pressure dropped and her heart rate is speeding up" the doctor informs them. But before she finished nick was already at her door running in.

"Andy!" nick yelled. "Andy hey. Its me Nick" he says.

"Nick.." she half sobbed half whispered.

"Yeah Andy I'm here" he tells her.

"Nick hhe.. He shot me" she stuttered. "Then kill.. Killed himself." She sobbed into him.

"I Know. It's ok. Just lay down and try to get some sleep." He says to her.

"Cann..Can you stay with me?" Andy asks Nick.

"Yeah." He says.

He Laid down next to her carefully trying not to touch her gunshot wound.

About 3 hours later Traci walked in. She just stopped and stared at them for a second because it looked so dang cute. Even if they were just friend's -I think- it was just the cutest thing. She contemplated taking a picture for blackmail later on but decided against it considering the circumstances.

"Hey. Nick. Wake up" Traci says.

"What!" he sat up so fast he almost knocked Andy off the bed.

"Whoa nick chill" Traci said with a little laugh.

"Yeah um.. How long have you been standing there?" he asks. "You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know." He tells Traci.

"How is she?" Traci asked, back to all seriousness.

"Better" nick said, because that was all he could say.

"What was the panic attack about?" she asks.

"She finally remembered what happened that night." Nick told her. Traci didn't say anything because she didn't know _what_ to say. So she just stood there watching Andy.

"Um.. do you mind staying here for a little while so I can go home and shower and change?" nick asks Traci.

"Yeah of course. You've been here for 3 days straight. I think you deserve a medal." She says.

"Thanks." Nick says as he walks out the door.

"No problem" she says back.

"No problem at all." She then says to nothing but a sleeping Andy.

Later that evening Andy wakes up. She looks around and sees no one around. Dang it she thinks. I'm starving. And there is no way in hell I'm eating hospital food.

As if reading her mind Traci walks through her door with a box of pizza.

"Oh my god Traci thank you." Andy says.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said this was for you." Traci jokes.

"Well fine then. Ill just get up and get my own" Andy jokes back. Faking to get out of bed.

"Andy I was kidding" Traci says worried she was going to hurt herself.

"And I was too…mom" Andy says with a laugh.

" very funny" she says back. Traci hands Andy a pizza before she hears a knock on her door.

"come in!" Andy yells to the door. And in come Chris, Dov, Gail, Oliver, Noelle and Nick.

"Heyy!" Andy says all excited now. "Here, have some pizza" Andy tells them

"Ah sweet" Dov says grabbing a slice. As did the others.

"So Andy. How are you?"

"Great now" She smiled. A real smile. A smile that went all the way up to her eyes.

"That's great!" Noelle says.

Little did they know that outside of Andy's room was Sam peeking through the door window when he heard loads of laughter. He was going to talk to Andy. But when her heard everyone laugh from inside there decided not to go ruin that. He thought that it was good that Andy was happy. After the few days she's had she deserved it. Even though he knows it wont last long when she fully realizes what happened. I mean everything lately has been going very wrong. She might just loose it.

**Yeah i know. that was sad ^ i promise it will get better. the next chapter i'm planing will be very emotional so this was a cool down chapter sort of. McCollins and McSwerak is still being determined fyi so yeah.. and if you dont like who i choose, STOP making a big deal about it. Some of you are saying you will stop reading the story if i put McCollins/McSwerak and if you do i really dont care. this is MY story.. so with that LOVE ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS.**

**R&R and i will give you cookies. **

**-LittleTwigs**


End file.
